Timmy/Gallery
Specialists Uniform |-|Red Fountain= In-Series CS.png Stock Art ~Timmy Specialist~.jpg |-|Linphea= In-Series CS.png Stock Arts CS.png Seasons |-|Trailers= Season 4 Tecna and timmy.jpg Season 6 Tecna & Timmy S6 Trailer.png Tecna & Timmy S6 Trailer 2.png Tecna & Timmy S6 Trailer 3.png |-|Season 1= TimmySky - WCEp101.png Timmy - Episode 101 (1).jpg Timmy - Episode 101 (2).jpg Timmy - WCEp101(1).png 1x01-Timmy.jpg Timmy - WCEp101(2).png Timmy_-_WCEp101(3).png Winx Club - Episode 101 (6).png Timmy and Brandon - Episode 103 (1).jpg Timmy and Brandon - Episode 103 (2).jpg TimmyWCEp104(1).png Timmy, Riven - Episode 104 (1).jpg Timmy, Riven - Episode 104 (2).jpg Timmy, Riven, Sky - Episode 104 (3).jpg Timmy, Sky - Episode 104 (4).jpg AlfeaFairiesSpecialists - WCEp104.png Snapshot - Episode 104 (5).jpg TimmyWCEp104(2).png Timmy - Episode 104 (6).jpg TimmyWCEp104(4).png TimmyWCEp104(5).png TimmyWCEp104(6).png TimmyWCEp104(7).png SpecialistsWCEp(1).png Specialists - WCEp104(1).png TimmyWCEp104(9).png TimmyWCEp104(10).png TimmyBrandon - WCEp104(1).png TimmyBrandon - WCEp104(2).png TimmyBrandon - WCEp104(3).png TimmyBrandon - WCEp104(4).png TimmyBrandon - WCEp104(5).png TiBrSkSt - WCEp104(1).png TiBrSkSt - WCEp104(2).png TimmyWCEp104(11).png SpecialistsWinx - WCEp104(2).png TimmySky - WCEp104(1).png TimmySky - WCEp104(2).png TimmySky - WCEp104(3).png SpecialistsWinx - WCEp104(3).png Specialists - WCEp104(2).png Specialists - WCEp104(3).png TimmyWCEp104(12).png TimmyWCEp104(13).png TimmySky_-_WCEp104(4).png Timmy, Sky - Episode 104 (7).jpg AlfeaFairiesSpecialists - WCEp104(1).png Timmy - Episode 104 (8).jpg|Timmy getting annoyed with Riven and Brandon's blaming each other. TiBrFl - WCEp104.png Specialists - WCEp104(5).png TimmyS1.PNG Specialists assisting in the clean up.png Cleaning to the rythme.png MusaStellaRivenTimmy - WCEp107.png Specialists - WCEp107(1).png WCEp107Mistake.png Specialists - WCEp107(2).png Specialists - WCEp107(3).png Specialists - WCEp107(2).png SpecialistsWinx - WCEp107(1).png SpecialistsWinx - WCEp107(2).png BrandonRivenTimmy - WCEp107.png SpecialistsWinxTrix - WCEp107.png Episode 109 5.png WCEp109 Mistake 4.png Winx Club - Episode 114 (5).jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 (5).jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 (4).jpg Timmy, Saladin - Episode 117.jpg Snapshot - Episode 117.jpg Saladin - Episode 117 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 119 (11).jpg Winx Club - Episode 120 (5).jpg Winx Club - Episode 121 (8).jpg Timmy - Episode_123.jpg Timmy_-_Episode_123_(2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 123 (3).jpg After Season 1 battle.jpg|After defeating Icy, Darcy, and Stormy |-|Season 2= uhmm.jpg Tecnadreamcity.jpg ghgh.jpg|Tecna's simulation of herself and Timmy. IMG 2962.PNG Winx Club Ep208 Mistake 4.jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 (9).jpg Winx Club - Episode 201 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 (3).jpg Nerdy Timmy.jpg WCEp213 (1).jpg WCEp215Mistake(2).png WCEp219(2).png WCEp219(5).png WinxSpecialistsSkiE220.png TeTiAiSkiSweatersWCEp220.png WCEp220(5).png TimmyCampingOutfit - WCEp221.png Florabeach.jpg WCEp222Mistake(2).png WCEp222Mistake(3).png WCEp222(2).png WCEp222Mistake(6).png WCEp222Mistake(7).png WCEp222Mistake(8).png capture_002_21062015_165237_194.png WCEp222(8).png Tecna & Timmy 222 2.jpg Tecna & Timmy 222 1.jpg WCEp222Mistake(11).png WCEp224(1).png WCEp224(4).png TPT3.jpeg Timmywithoutglasses.jpg Love 3.jpg first kiss.jpg|First kiss only time timmy is seen without glasses.jpg|Only time Timmy is seen without glasses. WCEp225Mistake(4).png 2x26-TimmyGun.jpg TimmyS2.jpg Party after valtors defeat.jpg WCEp226(6).png |-|Season 3= Bandicam 2012-10-08 20-45-24-099.jpg Bandicam 2012-10-08 20-38-11-897.jpg Bandicam 2012-10-08 20-42-27-536.jpg IMG 3112.jpg timmyxtecna18.jpg Loveeeeeee.png 304-flora-mistake.png WCEp308(4).png Refusing timmy.png Timmy(wSky)SateliteEmotionalSensorySuit - WCEp315.png WCEp315Mistake(2).png WCEp316(1).png Flora+Helia.jpg WCEp317(2).png WCEp317(4).png Ep317Mistake.png Timmy318-T3.png WCEp319(3).png WCEp321Mistake(1).png WCEp321Mistake(2).png WCEp321Mistake(4).png Ep325(1).png 3x26-LaserCage3D.jpg Electric storm 326 2.png |-|Season 4= 400030.jpg IMG 2899.JPG 4043.jpg Ep401Mistake(3).png Txt.jpg Ep401Mistake(1).png IMG 4422.jpg IMG 4423.jpg Royalseal - Ep404.png Untitled5.png Winx Club - Episode 405.jpg TimmyCivS4.png capture_009_21062015_111129_546.png Timmy-tecna-winx-couples-9258261-304-334.jpg Darma, Sally, Mitzi, Brandon, Timmy - Episode 409 (1).jpg Tecnapjs4.jpg WCEp411(7).png WCEp412Mistake(1).png TecnaTF.jpg TimmyS4DateOutfit.png SpecialistsFruttiEp416.png Ep416Mistake(5).png Timmy & Tecna S4.jpg Ep418Mistake(2).png Ep419Mistake(5).png TimmyS4.jpg Tecna-e-Timmy-the-winx-club-14600816-460-314.jpg Yeshhhha.PNG Ep424Mistake(1).jpg Ep424Mistake(2).jpg Ep425(1).png Guessing Tecna RoseXinh.jpg Ep426Mistake(2).png Timmy 1.png Txttt.jpg |-|Season 5= Tecna and timmy.jpeg Couples in winx club.jpg Timmy, Riven, Helia, Brandon - Episode 521 (1).jpg Timmy, Helia, Brandon - Episode 521.jpg Timmy - Episode 521 (1).jpg Timmy - Episode 521 (2).jpg Capture 002 11042013 192011 067.png Timmy, Helia, Brandon - Episode 521 (2).jpg Timmy, Riven - Episode 521.jpg Timmy, Helia - Episode 521.jpg Tecna & Timmy S5E20.jpg Tecna & Timmy The Perfect Date.jpg Timmy - Episode 521 (3).jpg Winx-club-a-perfect-date-7.jpg timmy.jpg Timmy & Tecna S5E21 2.jpg Timmy & Tecna S5E21.jpg TecnaandTimmyS5.png Tecna & Timmy sitting Together.jpg Alice s5.png |-|Season 6= Screen Shot 2013-11-03 at 23.53.43.png Screen Shot 2013-11-03 at 23.53.28.png RBJ3rMBTx6Y.jpg Lm60TtNE6Yk.jpg IDHUnVQrKZg.jpg Fxp7LB7SBqQ.jpg Ess-3YBqm Y.jpg 0qh49HEehlE.jpg 8AjnCgwNTBQ.jpg a3fPrgh3ziU.jpg ySuZf4aOBPw.jpg myzo_qKLwT4.jpg S6E07.3.png Timmy & Tecna S6E15.jpeg Timmy & Tecna S6E15 2.jpeg Timmy & Tecna S6E15 3.jpeg Timmy & Tecna S6E15 4.jpeg capture_051_08102014_174551_421.png capture_007_20062015_185717_771.png Musa-and-Riven-Tecna-and-Timmy-Season-Six-the-winx-club-37122816-1179-664.png 11046324 817380171681031 3805291467378920176 n.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-09-23h47m26s157.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-09-23h45m22s186.png vlcsnap-2015-09-09-23h47m12s22.png |-|Season 7= Stella & Brandon S7E4 (1).jpg IMG 4447.PNG IMG 4448.PNG Winx 704 -- Aisha and Nex 2.PNG Winx 704 -- Aisha and Nex 3.PNG Winx 704 -- Timmy, Brandon, Helia, Nex.PNG Winx 704 -- Timmy, Brandon, Nex, Sky, Helia.PNG Timmy and Brandon 7x04.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-12-16-16h18m11s953.png Tecna, Flitter & Timmy - Lovely Family.jpg 13 0.jpg IMG 4506.PNG Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h07m16s942.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h07m26s155.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h07m31s466.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h07m47s323.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h07m54s949.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h08m06s704.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h08m12s293.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h08m55s309.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h09m10s923.png Vlcsnap-2016-07-16-05h10m17s681.png Stella & Brandon S7E16 (5).jpg Timmy S7.png Love it.jpg |-|Season 8= S8 specialists.png Timmy S8E1.png HNSTB Space S8E1.png SpecialistsSeason8.png Mark of Valtor 802.png BHTNS Casual S8E10.png Specials |-|Themes= Opening & Ending Saaaaaaa.png |-|The Fate of Bloom= TimmySp1(1).png TimmySp1(2).png TimmyNick.png Image6.jpg Stella, Bloom, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg TimmySp1(3).png TimmySp1(4).png TimmySp1(5).png TimmySp1(6).png TecnaTimmySp1(1).png The Winx, Specialists, Kiko - Special 1 (1).jpg TecnaTimmySp1(2).png TimmySp1(7).png TimmySp1(8).png TecnaTimmySp1(3).png TecnaTimmySp1(4).png TecnaTimmySp1(5).png Stella, Musa, Riven, Timmy - Special 1 (1).jpg TimmySp1(9).png The Winx, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg Stella, Brandon, Tecna, Timmy, Musa, Riven - Special 1 (1).jpg The Winx, Trix, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg |-|Revenge of the Trix= TimmySp2(1).png TimmySp2(2).png TimmySp2(3).png Timmy - Revenge of the Trix.jpg TimmySp2(4).png TimmySp2(5).png TimmySp2(6).png TimmySp2(7).png TimmySp2(8).png |-|The Battle for Magix= TimmyEdSp3(1).png TimmyEdSp3(2).png TimmySp3(1).png TimmySp3(2).png TimmySp3(3).png TimmySp3(4).png TimmySp3(5).png TimmySp3(6).png TimmySp3(7).png TimmySp3(8).png TimmySp3(9).png TimmyKnutSp3(1).png TimmyKnutSp3(2).png TimmyKnutSp3(3).png TimmySp3(10).png |-|The Shadow Phoenix= TimTecDigSp4.png TimmySp4(1).png TimmySp4(2).png TimmySp4(3).png TimmySp4(4).png TimmySp4(5).png TimmySp4(6).png Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= TimmySLK.png |-|Magical Adventure= TimmyMA.png 3D Tecna And 3D Timmy.jpg Comics |-|Season 1= CS.png |-|Season 2= CS.png |-|Season 3= CS.png |-|Season 4= CS.png |-|Season 5= CS.png |-|Season 6= Timmy(I122).png |-|Season 7= Timmy(I139).png |-|Season 8= CS.png Miscellaneous |-|YouTube= WC - A magical super tech valentine day!.jpg |-|Facebook= Winx Club Facebook - Happy Weekend! (12-3-16).jpg |-|Instagram= Tecna & Timmy - Instagram - November 16, 2016.jpg Winx Club Instagram - Keep Beaches Clean (7-25-17).jpg Tecna & Timmy (Valentine's Day 2016).jpg |-|Others= Advertisement Contents CUV0L6MWwAA5oWM.jpg large.jpg Specials Untitled8.jpg Timmy-the-winx-club-13895684-1280-1024.jpg Love - Tecna & Timmy.jpg A magical super tech Valentine's Day! 2.jpg A magical super tech Valentine's Day!.jpg Stock Arts |-|Seasons 1 - 3= ~Timmy Civilian 1~.gif|Season 1 Outfit Timmy.png|Season 2 - 3 Outfit |-|Season 4= Timmy 01.png|Season 4 - 7 Outfit |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= |-| Season 7= |-|Movies= Category:Characters Gallery Category:Timmy